Surprise!
by therandomer5000
Summary: It's Mikey's 16th and he's out getting ready for his surprise party but what will happen when he meets two kids? who's the weird old lady? Has a happy ending! R&R xx


**Surprise!**

It was Michelangelo's 16th birthday, His brothers had just turned 17 but who cared about them one such a special day? Mikey had been told to get something and now he was on his way back, He knew what was happening down in the lair. There was going to be a huge surprise party, he knew because he found the planning book and it sounded awesome! Mike was so excited, he was trying to get home as soon as possible but it was hard when the wind was blowing against you when you're one a high roof! He decided to travel on the lower roofs rather than being blown off.

Once on the lower roofs Mikey began to sprint, He was nearing the manhole when he heard a whimper coming from the alley behind him. He slowly made his way there and looked down, there were two small children huddled in a corner, both were cuddled together to try and find some warmth.

''Poor things'' Mikey sighed sadly, He quietly jumped down into the shadows near the children,

''Hey there'' He said softly, both children looked up in surprise. The boy was taller than the girl and looked a little older, He had green eyes and black hair. The girl was small, she had light hazel eyes and brown hair that was the shape of a bob. Both were wearing grubby clothes.

''Who's that?'' The little girl asked worriedly,

''Shh! Don't talk.. You don't know who they are'' The boy scolded gently. Mikey noticed the little girls leg was bleeding and had a deep cut on it.

''It's ok, You can trust me'' Mikey said worriedly,

''Show yourself and we might trust you'' The boy challenged,

''I'm different from other people kids... Nobody accepts me.. If I show myself you have to promise not to scream and not to tell anyone that I exist'' Mikey looked at the two children as they shivered from the cold.

''We promise'' The girl said quietly, Mikey crept out the shadows and towards the two.

''Wow.. You're a turtle? a GIANT turtle?'' the boy asked excitedly,

''Yeah'' Mikey chuckled, ''My names Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey''

''I'm peter and this is my sister Lucy'' Peter smiled gently,

''What age are you two?'' Mikey asked concerned,

''I'm I'm eight and Lucy's six'' Peter explained as Lucy blushed.

''Aren't you two a little young to be out here alone at night?'' Mikey asked, ''Where are your parents?''

''Mommy and Daddy are away on a holiday, Aunt Morgan is looking after us'' Lucy said in a small voice, ''We ran away cause she's mean''

''What do you mean?'' Mikey asked, The children shouldn't have run away but there might be a good reason for it,

''She punishes us for silly things'' Peter frowns, ''She hits us for not eating our vegetables'

''Hmmm.. When do your mom and dad come home?'' Mike wished he wasn't having to question them but it seemed necessary,

''Don't know... They'll look for us when they do'' Peter shrugs, Mike decided to move onto the leg injury Lucy seemed to have,

''Lucy, Have you hurt your leg?'' Mikey asked,

''Yeah'' Lucy sniffed, ''It hurts a lot''

''Let me take a look'' Mikey moved closer to Lucy and took a look at her leg, she was losing a lot of blood, ''How did you hurt it?''

''She fell on a broken bottle'' Peter sighed sadly, Mike cringed at the thought.

''That must of hurt..'' Mikey took his mask off and wrapped it around the injury, He put his hands over it and pressed hard. The blood was soaking through the mask and onto his hands.

''Mr Mikey, That hurts'' Lucy complained,

''Sorry cutie but we gotta stop the blood'' Mike explained, he took one hand off of the injury and picked up his shell cell and dialed an ambulance. he explained their where abouts and the injury before hanging up. ''Listen kids, I'm gonna stay until the ambulance gets here then what I want you two to do is once they have taken you to hospital tell them about your aunt and your mom and dad, Ok?''

''Ok Mikey'' Peter smiles, both children cuddle into him and they fall asleep. Mikey sat there and smiled softly, They were sweet kids. suddenly his phone started to go off, he answered it before it could disturb the sleeping children.

**''Mikey?''**

''Yeah?'' It was Leo,

**''Where are you?''**

''I'm gonna be late home.. I'm waiting for an ambulance''

**''Ambulance? why?''**

''Doesn't matter, I gotta go..''

**''Mikey, what's going on?'' **

''Nothing Leo, I'll try to get home as soon as possible but I can't just leave them''

**''Leave who?''**

''Bye Leo''

**''leave who? MIKEY!'' **Mikey hung up before Leo could say anything else, he knew his brothers might decide to come after him but he didn't care. He was beginning to feel sleepy because of the cold, It wasn't a good sign but if he left the kids would be alone and who knows what will happen to them? The only warm thing Mike could feel was the blood coming from Lucy, it was starting to stop.

Lucy was getting cold and Mikey was starting to worry.

How long does it take for an ambulance to come?

''Michelangelo?'' Mike looked down to see Peter looking up at him with fearful eyes.

''What's wrong Peter?''

''I think our Aunt's coming!'' Peter trembled and cuddled into Mikey, He could hear three pairs of footsteps walking closer. ''We need to get outta here!'' Suddenly there was a wailing sound, the ambulance had arrived and had stopped outside the alley.

''I've gotta go! Take care of Lucy'' Mikey said as he flew up the fire escape.

''THANKS!'' Peter grinned, Mikey watched as the paramedics came out with a stretcher. Lucy was taken into the ambulance and Peter went with her.

''WAIT! WAIT! THOSE ARE MY BABIES!'' Mikey was surprised to see a young man and woman that were around their thirties running towards the ambulance, and a strict elderly woman walking behind.

''That must be their mom and Dad..'' Mikey smiled, The man and woman got into the ambulance with the children and they drove up to the hospital, the elderly lady looked in the alley,

''I know you are in there... I know your secret.. I've known about you for a while'' Mrs Morgan smirked, ''Don't think you and your disgusting kind can hide forever.. It was a nice thing you did back there but it won't help you'' Mikey watched as she trotted away, He was slightly shaken.

Mikey decided to go to the lake in central park before going home, he would wash the blood off so he didn't worry anybody. Once he had got to the lake a bright light fell on him.

''THERE HE IS SIR! HE'S THE ONE THAT INJURED THE CHILD!'' The old lady yelled at the hunters.

''I DIDN'T HURT HER! I HELPED HER!'' Mikey yelled back, ''YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HURT HER!''

''I did not'' Mrs Morgan frowned as she strutted up to him, ''Why would I hurt an innocent little girl?''

''I would like to know why too'' Mikey scowled. Mrs Morgan backed away from him

''FIRE! FIRE BEFORE HE KILLS US ALL!'' She screeched.

''Are you sure Mam? He doesn't seem to have killed anyone'' One of the men frowned,

''LOOK AT THE BLOOD ON HIS ARM YOU FOOL!'' Mrs Morgan pointed out,

''That was from stopping the blood flow'' Mikey smiled, ''it was her that has tormented the poor girl''

''That would explain why the two children ran away in the first place'' One of the hunters nodded. The others agreed,

''THAT THING IS A MONSTER!'' Mrs Morgan screamed as the men tied her hand behind her back,

''I think you're the real monster'' Mikey grinned, ''Who hits a child for not eating their peas?''

''Why would a child WANT to eat peas?'' One of the hunters chuckled, Mikey laughed in response. Mrs Morgan was loaded into the back of a van.

''can you guys keep my existence a secret for me?'' Mike asked worriedly, he felt as if everyone in the world had been told that by now.

''Sure thing buddy'' The head hunter smiled, ''And for the record, I don't think you're a monster. In fact you're probably nicer than most humans''

''Thanks, I've gotta go now bye'' Mikey smiled,

''Oh and the little girl gave us this to give to you'' The man smiled as he handed Mikey is bandana, ''It's a bit blooded but I'm sure you'll be able to wash it out''

''Thanks'' Mike smiled, his once orange bandana was now red... That wasn't what Mike called a bit blooded. ''Will she be alright?''

''She'll be fine, she'll be back home with her family in a week'' The man chuckled, ''Have a nice night now''

''Thanks I will'' Mikey smiled,

''Say kid, what age are you?''

''I just turned sixteen today'' Mikey smiled, ''I've got a party to get to''

''Have fun..'' the man began,

''Michelangelo'' Mikey laughed,

''Have fun Michelangelo and Happy Birthday'' The man laughed as he got into the van and drove off.

Mikey grinned all the way to the lair, he stopped outside the door as he thought about all that had happened. If you looked past the outside and look inside, You'll discover something beautiful and amazing! Mikey had made a few friends tonight and he was about to spend the evening with his closest friends and family. How could it get better? He opened the door to see his family and friends leap us and yell,

**''SURPRISE!'' **

* * *

**That was fun to write! and it's not too sad, it had a happy ending! yay! Please review xx**


End file.
